


Un tour en montagne russes.

by loustramgram



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bon c'est tout pourri, Fluffy, Larry Shiper, M/M, Montagne russes, Premier os, Roller Coaster, Soyez indulgent svp :'(, attractions, désolé pour ce titre tout pourri aussi, larry - Freeform, ls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustramgram/pseuds/loustramgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a fallu un orgasme pour qu'Harry cède et emmène Louis à la fête foraine. Bon, une fête foraine c'est sympa. Sauf qu'Harry a une peur bleu pour les montagnes russes et tout ces autres manèges à sensation forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un tour en montagne russes.

Alors me voilà là, dans une file d'attente interminable.Pas pour le train fantôme, ni pour le palais des glaces. Non non, ce n'est pas drôle sinon. Ici, dans la file de ces stupides montagnes russes. Avec environ une cinquantaine de personnes qui ont eu la même brillante idée que Louis. Celui - ci avait exactement la même attitude qu'un enfant de huit ans qui attendait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Il sautillait dans tous les sens et AIEEEE 

"Oh pardon" s'excusa Louis, " Désolé mais je suis vraiment trop trop trop impatient, tu vas voir ça va être trop trop trop bien ! Oh mon dieu je tiens plus ! " 

"Tu es en train de t'extasier devant ce truc mortel, je suis vraiment trop jeune pour mourir ! " 

" Oui c'est mortel ! Tu vas voir, tu vas me remercier ! " 

" Hééééé ! Mais tu m'as forcé d'abord, j'ai pas eu le choix ! " Je croisa mes bras et bouda. 

Louis s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille : " Si tu es sage et que tu arêtes de râler, tu auras un beau cadeau ce soir..." 

Je rougis "Raaaah j'en ai marre de toi Lou' " 

Il avait gagné pour la énième fois, parce qu'il sait très bien que ce genre de chantage marche toujours. 

La file d'attente se réduit au fur du temps. L'excitation de Louis grandit et ma peur aussi au passage. J'en profitais pour regarder l'impressionnante attraction qui était sous mes yeux. Bon, plus je la regardais plus la peut montait. Alors je posa mes yeux sur Louis. Remarquant que je le regardais, il me regarda lui aussi. Puis après 10secondes à se fixer et à se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Et me connaissant par coeur, il a du lire mon angoisse dans mes yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pour me donner un baiser tendre, rempli d'amour et à la fois rassurant. Il me fixa, avec sa main posé sur ma joue. 

"Sache que si on meurt dans cette attraction ensemble à cause de ton idée débile, malgré tout je t'aime et tant pis, si on meurt tous les deux. Mais bon, ça sera de ta faute ! " Dis - je. 

Louis rigola de ma bêtise. " Rohh arête d'en faire des tonnes mon coeur, on ne mourra pas ! " 

Il attrapa ma main. " Mais tu sais, si t'as vraiment peur, je pourrais le faire avec Liam ou Zayn, je ne force pas, dis le moi si tu as vraiment peur ? " 

Il caressa ma main avec son pouce et me sourit. 

" Ah non ! Je veux le faire avec toi, tant pis si on meurt ! " Je ris, suivit de Louis. 

Nos rires furent coupés par une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années. Elle était gênée de nous interrompre. 

"Hum, il faudrait y aller messieurs." 

Louis me tira dans le wagon. Inutile de re - préciser, l'excitation de ce dernier, qui gigota dans le wagon dans tous les sens, ne tenant plus en place sur son siège sous le regard des autres personnes du wagon. Ma main était toujours enlacée avec celle de Louis. J'étais un tout petit petit petit petit peu plus rassuré. Lorsque la jeune femme nous attacha et vérifia que tout été bon pour que le wagon puisse partir, je sentis la main de Louis se crisper, qui pâlit. 

"Harry j'ai peur je veux partir ! "Louis se mit à paniquer. "Mademoiselle, mademoiselle je veux descendre s'il vous plait. " Chouina t-il. 

Je me mis à rigoler parce que maintenant je n'étais plus un trouillard, mais nous étions tout simplement deux trouillards qui avaient l'air de gamins d'une dizaine d'années qui ne voulaient pas allés à l'école. 

" Bon Harry, la prochaine fois que je te dis qu'on va faire des montagnes russes, tu me casses deux jambes, les trois bras, les.... " Il commença à s'emporter mais je le coupa.

" Louis, tu n'as seulement que deux bras...." Je sourit.  
"Oh peut importe, c'est pareil! " Et il sourit à son tour. 

 

La même jeune femme annonça au micro que le manège allait démarrer. Louis paniqua, bon je vais le rassurer parce que si on est tous les deux en train de paniquer on ne va jamais s'en sortir.  
Je m'approcha et lui chuchota : "Lou...? "  
"Hum... ? "  
"Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas." Je serra sa main et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il me fixa et chuchota. " Je t'aime". 

A peine la phrase finit que tout le train (incompris nous) cria, parce que bon, il fallait bien qu'il démarre un jour. 

L'attraction démarra à toute vitesse. (NDA : je n'ai jamais fais de montagne russes, alors voilà une vidéo que j'ai trouvé pour que vous puissiez imaginer Louis et Harry, parce que bon du coup je sais pas trop les sensations ^^ : http://youtu.be/9ajfPWf4Lrw?t=59s ) 

Les loopings s'enchainèrent, les virages etc... 

Puis le train ralentit, Louis secoua sa tête dans tous les sens.Parce qu'il avait les cheveux complètement décoiffé, et j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable. Enfin bon, chez Louis tout est adorable ( https://twitter.com/thetommopics/status/547687964084830208 ) 

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, re-secoua ses touffe de cheveux. Ouvra la bouche pour hurler un : 

 

" WOAWWWWW C'EST LE MEILLEUR TRUC QUE J'AI JAMAIS FAIS DE MA VIE C'EST MORTEL JE VEUX LE REFAIRE HARRY HARRY T'AS TROP AIMÉ JE SUIS SUR ! " 

La jeune femme nous détacha et nous demanda avec un sourire: "Alors ça vous a plut? Parce que j'ai vu que.... " Louis la coupa, toujours émerveiller par l'attraction à sensations fortes. 

"SI ÇA M'A PLU ??? C'ETAIT TROP BIEN MERCI D'AVOIR FAIT CETTE ATTRACTION" Il me regarda et rajouta " T'AS VU MON COEUR C'ETAIT UNE BONNE IDEE QUE J'AI EU HEIN MAINTENANT TU DIRAS PLUS QUE MES IDEES SONT DEBILES ! " La brune me regarda et rigola en voyant Louis tout fou. Je décida de calmer un peu Louis.  
"Bon, Lou' tu viens, il faut qu'on y aille. " 

Il reprit son sérieux et rougit : " Oh oui, désolé, merci au revoir. " 

 

Une glace et quelques bisous plus tard, Louis regarda la tour de chute qui dominait le ciel.( NDA : pour ceux qui ne savent pas : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tour_de_chute ). Elle devait bien faire cent mètres. Quelques mots chuchotés à mon oreille et Louis a encore gagné. Me voilà encore dans la queue avec un Louis complètement excité par la prochaine attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette OS. C'est mon tout premier aha (achevé). Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon...C'est assez court aussi. Je réessaierais d'améliorer l'OS au fur et à mesure ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je suis toute ouïe !  
> Mon twitter : @loustramgram 
> 
> J'ai écris cette OS pour Mathilde de @LarryUpdatesFR -> https://twitter.com/LarryUpdatesFR/status/565831433915478016 
> 
> Bisous :)


End file.
